Bakugan: Earth VS Hurranian Empire
Plot # The Hurranian kill Dan Kuso and the Battle Brawlers disband.Some members became members of the Castle Knights known as Battle Brawlers Army.Alice , Julie and Runo became a trio.While the others became the Bakugan Alliance. # The Bakugan Resistance finds Mylene , Volt , Shadow and Lync. They are allied with them but only Mylene and Volt become members of that team. Shadow and Lync decided that they prefer to retire than use diffrent bakugan.Baron leaves the team after hearing that Dan died. Introduction Cards started to fell and that's how bakugan began.I am Julie Yamamoto and together with my friends Spectra, Gunz , Alice , Julie and other Castle Knighrs I fight the Hurranian organization and we are the Castle Knights. Characters Main Characters Protagonists * Castle Knights **Queen Fabia Sheen: the leader of the Castle Knights (ex-princess and former co-queen) - Guardian Bakugan: Haos Aranaut **Nethian Army ***General Elright - former commander of the Castle Knights and General of the Neathian Army - Guardian Bakugan: Haos Raptorix ***Linus Claude - Guardian Bakugan : Pyrus Bolcanon ***Ren Krawler - former general of the Gundalian Army - Gaurdian Bakugan: Darkus Linehalt ***Rafe - Haos Wolfurio ***Undentified other members **Gundalian Army ***General Nurzak - former prime minister of gundalia and general of the Gundalian army - Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Sabator ***Mason Brown - Guadrain Bakugan : Subterra Avior ***Lena Isis - Guardian Bakugan: Aquos Phosphos ***Jesse Glenn - Guardian Bakugan: Ventus Plitheon ***Zenet Surrow - Guardian Bakugan: Haos Contestir ***Paige - Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Boulderon **Battle Brawlers Army ***Co-general Keith Clay/Spectra Phantom - Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Infinity Helios ***Co-general Gunz Lazar - Guardian Bakugan: Haos Reptak ***Joe Brown - Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid ***Klaus Von Hertzon - Guardian Bakugan: Aquos Sirenoid - Secondary Bakugan : Aquos Radizen (after Shun and Marucho retired) ***Komba O'Charlie - Guardian Bakugan: Ventus Harpus - Secondary Bakugan: Ventus Jaakor (after Shun and Marucho retired) ***Jake Vallory - Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Cordem ***Eva-Q8/Eva : a hurranian that betrayed the Hurranian organization , she has no bakugan left * The Trio of Brawlers ** Alice Gehabich - leader - Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Alpha Hydranoid ** Julie Makimoto - second-in-command- Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Hammer Gorem ** Runo Misaki - Guardian Bakugan: Haos Blade Tigerra * Bakugan Alliance ** Ben - leader - Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus Ziperator ** Robin - second-in-command - Guardian Bakugan: Ventus Ziperator ** Noah - Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Ziperator ** Chris - Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Clawsaurus ** Soon - Guardian Bakugan: Haos Spidaro ** Chan Lee - Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus Fourtress ** Julio Santana - Guardian Bakugan: Haos Tentlacear ** Billy Gilbert - Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Cycloid ** Shuji - Guardian Bakugan: Haos Fear Ripper ** Nene - Guardian Bakugan: Ventus Ravenoid ** Christopher - Guardian Bakugan: Aquos Juggernoid ** Travis - Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Warius * Bakugan Resistance ** Mira Clay - leader - Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Roxtor. Secondary Bakugan: Subterra Flare Wilda. Bakugan Trap: Subterra Baliton ** Ace Grit - Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Knight Percival. Bakugan Trap: Flash Falcon Fly. ** Mylene Farrow - Bakuagans: Clawcer and Stug ** Volt Luster - Guardian Bakugan: Alto Brontes. Antagonists * Hurranian Organization **Emperror Hurranos - leader - Guardian Bakugan: Haos Hurranian Dryoid **General Phobos - second-in-command - Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Krowll (reincarnated Haos Krowll) **Dr. Xeros - Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus Farakspin **Asteria - Guardian Bakugan: Aquos Hurranian Krakenoid (reincarnated Krakenoid) **Typhoon - Guardian Bakugan: Ventus ??????? **Ceros - Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Hurranian Vertexx (reincarnated Vertexx) **Hurranian Scientists ***Alee-N8 ***Mag-N8 **Hurranian Guards **Unnamed hurranian impersonating Marucho - Guardian Bakugan: Aquos Frosch **Unnamed hurranian impersonating Shun * Serena Sheen (ex-queen of neathia ; incarcerated by Fabia for wanting to kill a poor neathian so his family whould have less to pay ; escaped with the aid of the Hurranians and allied with them) Recurring Characters Protagonists * Lync Volan (retired from being a brawler after being "found") * Shadow Prove (retired from being a brawler after being "found") * Baron Leltoy (retired from being a brawler after hearing that Dan died) * Shun Kazami (retired from being a brawler because Dan died) * Chōji "Marucho" Marakura (retired from being a brawler because Dan died) * Daniel "Dan" Kuso (leader of the Battle Brawlers ; killed by a Hurranian impersonatong Marucho) - Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid (given to Joe Brown post Dan Kuso's death) Antagonists * TBA Trivia Confirmed Details * Joe Brown , Klaus von Hertzon and Komba O'Charlie become members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers army.